Charizard
Charizard is a fire/flying-type Pokémon species which inhabits mountainous terrains. It has a juvenile stage called Charmander and an intermediary stage called Charmeleon; both of which are pure fire-types, as they haven't developed wings yet. With a proud and boisterous temperament, it might not be the easiest Pokémon to become friends with, but can be fiercely loyal to anyone who's gained its trust. The tip of its tail produces a fire that burns constantly, and will remain lit as long as the creature is alive. Biology Charizard is a fire-breathing bipedal reptile with membranous wings, a relatively long neck and tail, and comparatively short tridactyl arms and legs, each equipped with sharp claws. Standing about 1.7 meters in height and weighting 90.5 kg, it is big enough to carry a human child on its back in flight. Its overall appearance is reminiscent of a western-type dragon. While normally orange in coloration, its rare shiny variant is dark grey. This species has an unbalanced gender ratio of seven males to one female. Like all fire-types, Charizard's most notable skill is to breathe flames. The fire at the tip of its tail is always lit, and won't go out even if the Pokémon is submerged, thus allowing Charizard to swim and dive harmlessly. However, the anime suggests that, at least in the Charmander stage, they might be susceptible to rain, and will die if the tail fire is extinguished. This is backed up by Charmander's Pokédex entry in Pokémon FireRed Version, although other Pokédex entries from earlier games suggest that it takes more than wetting the tail to extinguish the flame. The original game even claims that Charmander can stay out in the rain and its tail will merely produce steam as a result; which is reaffirmed in Pokémon LeafGreen Version, released alongside FireRed. When exposed to the Mega Stones known as Charizardite X or Charizardite Y, a Charizard can temporarily transform into one of its more powerful morphs, respectively known as Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y. The former changes its type combination to fire/dragon, rather than fire/flying. Charmander As its name indicates, Charizard's wingless juvenile stage resembles a fire-breathing salamander or lizard, although it usually walks bipedally. Unlike Charmeleon and Charizard, Charmander is often depicted as having four digits on its hands, rather than just three; with the fourth appearing to be an opposeable thumb. This hasn't been consistent, though, as some media portrays it with only three fingers. Charmander seeks out hot places and is already born with a flame at the tip of its tail, which will burn for its entire life and reflect the individual's health. A strong Charmander's tail flames are typically bright and vigorous. Additionally, the flames can be used to indicate Charmander's emotional state: when happy, the flame will waver; when angered, it will burn fiercely. They can continue to burn even if the tail is wet, and will typically produce steam if caught on the rain. As a newborn, however, Charmander still needs to learn how to control its fire powers, and might burn itself accidentally. In quietness, it is possible to hear the faint sound produced by its tail flames. Charmeleon The intermediary stage, Charmeleon, is a medium-sized biped with a single head crest and noticeably darker red coloration that contrasts with Charmander's and Charizard's orange. In addition to its physical change, the evolution of Charmander into Charmeleon is also accompanied by a behavioral change, in which the Pokémon becomes noticeably rougher and battle-craving, and will only calm down if it wins the fight. When particularly excited about a battle, it may produce bluish-white flames rather than the typical red. Its favorite tactics include swinging its tail around to increase the temperature to unbearable levels. It also makes use of its razor claws to attack opponents viciously. Charizard In its final stage, Charizard gains its teal-colored wings and develops two head crests rather than the single one it had as a Charmeleon. It also has a much longer neck and tail, and weights over four times as much as its previous form. It breathes flames hot enough to melt down boulders and 10,000 ton glaciers, and has been known to provoke wildfires by accident. When Charizard breathes fire, the flames at its tail burn more intensely, as if to fuel the attack. Like Charmeleon, the fire can become bluish-white in color if the Pokémon is particularly angered, and it will learn to produce even hotter flames as it gains more experience in battle. As it soars high in the sky, this proud warrior beast frequently seeks out strong opponents to fight with. It never picks a fight with those which are weaker than itself, though. In flight it can easily reach altitudes of over 1,400 meters. Gallery Charmander.png|Charmander Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon Mega Charizard X.png|Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard Y.png|Mega Charizard Y Notes *A real life bee species, Chilicola charizard, was named after this Pokémon. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Creatures with a Stronger Form Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Creatures Designed by Atsuko Nishida Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Shinichiro Miki Category:Live Action Creatures